falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unglücksfee
|bild = MissFortune.png |game1 = FNV |erfordert1= Stufe 10, Glück 6 |ränge1 = 1 |vorteil1 = Wenn Ihre Gegner denken, dass sie die Oberhand haben, kommt die 'Unglücksfee' und stellt ihre Welt auf den Kopf. |baseid1 = |fußzeile = 150px Fallout: New Vegas (kann als Ergänzung nach- (hoch)geladen werden) }} ist ein Extra in Fallout: New Vegas. Effekte With this perk, Miss Fortune will appear 10% of the time in V.A.T.S. to attack enemies. To trigger an appearance, the player character must complete a series of attacks in V.A.T.S. without killing their opponent. Unlike the Mysterious Stranger, Miss Fortune's attacks deal low damage to an area, aiming to cripple and knockdown enemies rather than kill them outright. Miss Fortune's gun creates a "fortune" percentage for the target. If their fortune is under 35: *Knock-down for 10 seconds. *Any of the following will detonate if they are in the inventory and are at least 1 game unit further away from the player character than the max splash damage range, with an appropriate explosion: **Incendiary grenade; creates a 40mm incendiary explosion. **Frag grenade, dynamite, or bottlecap mine; creates a 40mm explosion. **Plasma grenades or mines; creates a plasma grenade explosion. **Pulse grenades or mines; creates a pulse grenade explosion. If their fortune is between 35 and 65: *Any of the grenades explosives before will detonate, as well as: **Flamer, incinerator, or heavy incinerator; creates a 40mm incendiary explosion. **Grenade launcher, grenade rifle, grenade machinegun, missile launcher, or Securitron missile launcher; creates a 40mm explosion. **Recharger pistol, recharger rifle, plasma pistol, plasma rifle, multiplas rifle, plasma caster, or Plasma Defender; creates a plasma grenade explosion. **Pulse gun; creates both a plasma and a pulse grenade explosion. *If any of these detonate, the weapon will be broken and the NPC's right arm be crippled. If none of the weapons are present, a "cripples" percentage is set instead: **Below 10 cripples the head. **10 - 25 cripples the left arm. **25 - 40 cripples the right arm. **40 - 55 cripples the left leg. **55 - 70 cripples the right leg. **Above 70 cripples the torso. **If all limbs are crippled beforehand, the target is paralyzed. If their fortune is above 65, only the limb crippling is applied. Remember, this is all determined per shot, and Miss Fortune will more than likely empty her revolver for all 6 shots in a V.A.T.S. attack. Infos * The Mysterious Stranger perk is functionally similar. * Both the Miss Fortune and Mysterious Stranger perks can be chosen by the Courier, but they cannot appear together in the same V.A.T.S. sequence as they share the same trigger. * It is possible to get a challenge complete, Miss Fortunate Son (or Daughter), where the Mysterious Stranger and Miss Fortune appear a certain amount of times, increasing the probability for them to appear in combat much more often. * The crippling effect can be especially useful against opponents which can be frenzied, mainly robots and insects. Bugs * Sometimes when she appears, your AP Sequence will continue even after delivering your attack, leaving you unable to defend yourself. * Sometimes when she appears, she isn't visible, and it makes her seem to stand in the way of the enemy, making you shoot Miss Fortune instead. * Rarely in V.A.T.S. she will appear and your console will freeze. Galerie FNV Miss Fortune.jpg MissFortuneInGameStatic.png en:Miss Fortune es:Afortu Nada ru:Мисс Удача Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Extras